A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of corncob holders, more specifically, a decorative corncob field that holds a plurality of sets of corncob holders.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a set including a plurality of pairs of corncob holders that when not in use are stored on a device that resembles rows of cornstalks; wherein the corncob holders resemble small ears of corn and each include a pair of pins that are inserted into an end of an ear of corn for use in consuming the kernels of corn upon said ear; wherein the device for storing the corncob holders resembles a plurality of cornstalks that include pin holders designed to support corncob holders thereon, and when so stored shall resemble ears of corn sprouting from a cornstalk.
The Lichter patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,505) discloses a corncob holder. However, the corncob holder is not stored when not in use on a device that resembles rows of corn stalks, which are specifically adapted to store a pair of corncob holders.
The Lin patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,997) discloses a skewer for gripping a corncob. However, the skewer is not stored on a device that resembles a corn field when not in use, and resembles a cob of corn sprouting from a corn stalk.
The Huguet et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 886,510) discloses a corncob holder. Again, the skewer is not a part of a kit that includes a device for storage of the skewer when not in use.
The Berry et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 1,801,653) discloses a utensil for serving corncobs. However, the utensil is not a part of a set that stores the utensil on a device resembling rows of cornstalks, and in which each utensil itself resembles an ear of corn.
The Richberg patent (U.S. Pat. No. 513,146) discloses cutlery for holding a corncob or other vegetable item. Again, the cutlery is not a part of a set that stores the cutlery on a device resembling rows of cornstalks, and in which each item of cutlery itself resembles an ear of corn.
The Scott patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,782) discloses a corn cob holder and method. Again, the corn cob holder is not a part of a set that stores the holders on a device resembling rows of cornstalks, and in which each corn cob holder itself resembles an ear of corn.
The Hueck et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 207,108) illustrates a design for a food holder, which does not depict a set with means of storing the food holder when not in use, and which resembles rows of cornstalks.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a set including a plurality of pairs of corncob holders that when not in use are stored on a device that resembles rows of cornstalks; wherein the corncob holders resemble small ears of corn and each include a pair of pins that are inserted into an end of an ear of corn for use in consuming the kernels of corn upon said ear; wherein the device for storing the corncob holders resembles a plurality of cornstalks that include pin holders designed to support corncob holders thereon, and when so stored shall resemble ears of corn sprouting from a cornstalk. In this regard, the corncob holder field departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.